Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie
Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie (Meaning "Operation: Invading the Future Academy") is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, Hermann Fegelein is angry when Fake Coco been killed and Fake Blake (Panzer V Belladonna) been destroyed. Soon, another time portal was built by Nazi, Chinese, North Japanese, Russian, Undead and North Korean soldiers to prepare for another ally on their own, thus during the People's Democratic Union of Asia meeting, Kim Jong-un, Kazuo Shii, Chariot, Xi Jinping, Vladimir Putin and Hermann Fegelein think that the killer of Fake Coco and Fake Blake was Team RWBY, but their forces can't kill Team RWBY due to their power. Only Fegelein can see Team RWBY have an ally on their own, which it is called Team JNPR and the academy of what Kim, Jinping, Putin and Shii looked for is the Beacon Academy, the place when Team RWBY and Team JNPR are in to study. Soon Fegelein and his fellow comrades choose a wise decision to invade the Beacon Academy (also called as the Future Academy by Hermann Fegelein) and kill all students of Beacon Academy, and with the assistance of the Almighty Tallests Red and Purple, before they could get a decision to destroy the whole of the Coalition of the Red Star. The seven Coalition of the Red Star leaders began the invade Beacon Academy to capture and change it into the Coalition of the Red Star Academy. Only Dib Membrane, Zim, Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance (including Lincoln Loud and his friends), the Future Army, Team JNPR, the teachers of Beacon Academy and all the students of Beacon Academy to stop the invasion, which has been done by the Nazi Union (a leading country in the invasion), along with China, East Germany, the Locust Horde, Iran, North Korea, Russia, the Redcoat Union, and the Irken Empire. Meanwhile, the Grimm would attack the Beacon Academy and the invading forces of the Coalition, led by the Nazi Union. Soon, Ralphie Tennelli, Tim Jamal, Jyoti Kaur, Keesha Franklin, Carlos Ramon, Wanda Li, Arnold Perlstein, Dorothy Ann Rourke and Fiona Felicity Frizzle came to stop the invasion and bring down the invading forces. After the conflict, they learned a lesson that the battle ended in a great victory, and this forced Miles Callisto to turn the Magic School Bus into a secret weapon against the Coalition of the Red Star, yet the United Nations declared that a ceasefire agreement is prompted by António Guterres, thus making the United Nations peacekeepers and Walkerville Police Department members becoming also guards of Beacon Academy as well. Characters Characters First Appearing *Arnold Perlstein *Carlos Ramon *Dorothy Ann Rourke *Fiona Frizzle *Jyoti Kaur *Keesha Franklin *Ralphie Tennelli *Tim Jamal *Wanda Li Transcript We're in Walkerville. That's home to Ms. Frizzle and the Magic School Bus. Ms. Frizzle presses a button, and then we saw a button that shows a military uniform. She then pressed it, then an aquamarine beam suddenly transformed into something different... which affects only their clothes, thankfully not their age. "Cool!" said Ralphie. When they get changed, they laughed together, feeling happy that they're in a military uniform. Well, holy sheep. We were shocked that they've got a Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform for each of them. They've got blouses with two slanting chest pockets with velcro closures, two shoulder sleeve pockets with button closures, reinforced elbows, internal pockets for elbow pads, adjustable cuffs and a symbol of a rocket jet school bus embroidered on the left chest pocket, which replaces the Eagle, Globe and Anchor. They've got also trousers with two front slash style pockets, two rear pockets with button closures, two thigh level bellows cargo pockets with elastic closures, button flies, reinforced knees and seats, partially elastic waistband, internal pockets for kneepads and seven belt loops. The trousers are worn bloused over the tops of the boots with the use of elastic bands (nicknamed "boot bands") or metal springs. Some students wore bonnie hats, while only two of them wore Lightweight Helmets and the the last two of them are wearing MICHs. There are symbols of a rocket jet school bus embroidered on bonnie hats and helmets, which replaces the Eagle, Globe and Anchor. They also have lighter-colored T-shirt, without a logo, and are worn underneath the blouses. The boys' T-shirts are crew-necked and the girls' T-shirts are V-necked. They even had webbed rigger's belt earned through the Marine Corps Martial Arts Program. All their belts are black. The students now have tan rough-out combat boots, either hot weather or temperate weather versions. These have at least 8 (eight) inches in height (that's 20.3 decimal three centimeters in height) and bear the symbol of a rocket jet school bus on the outer heel of each boot, which replaces the Eagle, Globe and Anchor. They've got cooler camouflages too on their blouses and trousers too. Ralphie's camouflage is red, blue and white. Tim's camouflage is teal, black and white. Jyoti's camouflage is indigo and magenta. Keesha's camouflage is orange and fuchsia. Carlos' camouflage is red and yellow. Wanda's camouflage is light blue and navy blue. Arnold's camouflage is green and blue. Dorothy Ann's camouflage is violet and blue. "Nice camouflages," said Yang. "Thanks," said Ralphie with a thumbs up. "Maybe I should've stayed home today!" I said, and Arnold refused, "WHAT?! Maybe I SHOULD'VE NOT stayed home today, buddy. Does this mean what I think it means?" Suddenly, we saw a Maus tank, and he said it again, "We're doomed." "Oh, no we're not," Jyoti sarcastically said, but Keesha responded to her by saying "Oh, bad! Oh, bad! Oh, bad, bad, bad! YES IT IS!!! This war is nearly driving us crazy! And you too! And the other guys out there. Let's get the facts. And where does you get your clothes? I wonder... if my facts are straight..." "We've been Frizzled." Tim said. "Frizzled? Well, I'm been Frizzled too," but Tim replied, "Not if I can help it. If you help us, the Coalition of the Red Star forces will be Frizzled." Fiona replied, "ME!? Who do you think who takes my name? Aw... silly me. Well, pretty much everybody." "Well, this is the end. Now what are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? Come on, you weasley wimps! There are Nazi forces at 6 o'clock! I repeat, there are-- wait...I was just darn talking about the end of the world, right Carlos?" "Yeah. Jokes and puns. Jokes and puns. I think the Soup Nazi episode would've been shown on Seinfeld, the American sitcom show that you liked it better... but I don't want any Nazi-like jokes. Now we're in a military uniform. Does that mean we're grownups now? Nope. We're like grownups, but we're all kids. " "Is it just me, or...?" Ralphie asked to Fiona, but she asked in response, "It's the Nazis, Redcoats, Locust, Iranians, Russians, North Koreans, Chinese, Irkens and East Germans." I was right. The Beacon Academy students and faculty members knew they were right. "I think I'm gonna be sick." "Well, according to my research... wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute! Damn! These Coalition of the Red Star hogwashes! Well, they're incompetent... but, hoohoo! Apocalypse, my butt! We're livin' in the best battlefield of ALL TIME!" "HOLY SHIT!" Jaune said in terror. "This is some kind of nightmare. Goddamn World War III and shit. Shit, shit, shit. What in the hell are we going to do?" "I don't know Jaune," said an Atlas soldier, "But I think that... the Nazis are also more evil than Cinder Fall, and they want to destroy Beacon Academy!!! She used to break Beacon Academy, but now the Nazis will capture Beacon Academy as well. If the Nazis captured Beacon Academy, we will not have anything what we need to do to bring down the Coalition of the Red Star, and soon, Cinder Fall delighted for this! Cinder Fall is worst for the Nazis since she died!" "Settle down, you two. We're ALL going to be okay. What's your name?" Fiona said to Jaune. "My name is Jaune Arc, the leader of team JNPR. And this is my members, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren." I looked outside the window, and I saw a lot of Drache troopers and dead Faunus bodies. They are killed mostly by flamethrowers. "Now there's no more protests in here!" said a Drache trooper. I sighed in depression. They walked on top of Faunus protesters' corpses. I shed my tears in grief. I'm having a little moment of silence, then an Atlas soldier wiped off my tears, and we hugged each other. "Jaune," Arnold said. "I am Arnold Perlstein." "Hi," Dorothy Ann said. "I am Dorothy Ann Rourke. DA is better to be refered." "Yes," Wanda said. "My name is Wanda Li." "Hello," Carlos said. "My name is Carlos Ramon." "Hi," Keesha said. "My name is Keesha Franklin." "Hi Jaune," Jyoti said. "My name is Jyoti Kaur." "Yes," Ralphie said. "I am Ralphie Tennelli." He poked Tim with his elbow and said again, "And you?" "Oh, that's me," Tim said. "I am Tim Jamal." "You did good out there Jyoti," said Schnee "Yeah. Thanks," Jyoti said to Schne. I blushed, but smiled. "Well, you see, I fought so many Nazis, and I'm tougher than I am, tank you very much," Carlos said. "Carlos!" everyone groaned angrily, but I laughed. Suddently, we heard another Wirbelwind shooting at us. We crashed landed, but we luckily all survived. "I don't like the sound of this. Get ready," Daltom said. "NOW I AIN'T EFFIN' AROUND!!" yelled Pyrrha. "Oh darn, this ain't gonna be good..." DA said. "I knew I should've stayed home today..." Arnold said, and we gasped. "Just kidding, I'm brave, I'm strong, and I'm willing to die young for the Future Alliance, and that means I've got you covered with this! From now on, NO MORE MR. NICE ARNOLD! FROM THIS DAY FORWARD... I. AM. A MAN!!!" He's got a Panzerschreck! He's looking so brave and he don't want to be a coward anymore, feeling that he's a man, even though he's still a young boy. "Well, I knowing YOU should stayed home today, Guderian!" yelled Arnold at Guderian. "Bring it on." "You kids all suck!" said a Stranded to Ralphie and Arnold. "Bunch of bloodthirsty fascist pigs." We read this poem. It's In Flanders Fields by John McCrae. It reads: In Flanders fields the poppies blow Between the crosses, row on row, That mark our place; and in the sky That larks, still bravely singing, fly Scarce heard amid the guns below. We are the Dead. Short days ago We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow, Loved and were loved, and now we lie In Flanders fields. Take up our quarrel with the foe: To you from failing hands we throw The torch; be yours to hold it high. If ye break faith with us who die We shall not sleep, though poppies blow In Flanders fields. Oh, shoot. It sure is. Category:Chapters Category:Real World